Between Twlight and Dawn
by CrossXArc
Summary: A first person look between the Remains and Dark City. Spoilers for Boktai 2.


This is just a random thing I came up with and it's my first time doing something in first person (to avoid confusion to who's talking, it's Django). This covers The end of the Remains to the end of Dark City, so this contains spoilers for those parts. Might last for two or three chapters.

I do not own Boktai or anything else related to it. This time be aware of short chapters and chessey titles.

* * *

One: Darkness

I can hear something being dragged on the ground and because of the closeness; I realize I'm in whatever is being dragged. It's wooden, and that confuses me for a moment since momentary I can't remember why I'm here. Wait...

_"You two...Django...and surely not...Sabata?!" _

_"How do you know my name?!" _

_"F-Father...?!" _

_I take a small step towards the figure ahead of me. Then that's when the Vampire moved too fast for me to react, overcome with what both me and my brother had just found out to be our 'dead' father, and something sharp sunk into my...neck._

_Pain...there's something ripping into my body...I fall and footsteps run towards and away from me. A voice...it's Sabata. I can't understand what he's saying but I know I have to get back up...he's lifting me up and putting me in something. It's my coffin._ Coffin._I force my eyes open just in time to see Sabata shut the lid down. _

That's what happened. I was bitten by a Vampire that turned out to be my father...but...how? He died. Pain suddenly surged through my body and if I could curl up into a ball, I would. Normally pain had to be shrugged off, especially in fights, but this when beyond painful. A moan escaped my lips and the dragging noise slowed slightly before stopping completely, then a gunshot, the energy dimly recognized as the Gun Del Hel and the sound of flapping wings. I want to help my brother...I can't just lie here and let him fight alone but as if to knock it down, the Dark Matter that had been injected into my body began to play a tug-of-war over me with my Sol power, trying to extinguish it.

The pain began to rise to a height where it felt like I was being ripped in half. I could no longer hear what was going on outside. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak...or scream. My entire mind said was 'get away!'. I didn't realize that I was clawing at the wood until my fingers started to bleed and then finally just slammed my fists on it. At this point I found my voice; a little anyways. "...let me out..." Footsteps and the chain was picked up again. "I know Django." Sabata? It was becoming harder and harder to tell. The dragging started again. But...but if it was Sabata...what was he doing?

Wait...no...Sabata wouldn't. For someone like him it was blunt suicide. Using the Piledriver was suicide! I could hear better now; I could hear it being set up but the last thing I knew was it night. A soft thump, my brother sitting down beside the coffin. "Can you hear me Django?" I didn't have the strength to answer, so I just knocked on the wood. "Good. I'm...going to use the Piledriver to try and remove the Dark Matter from your body."Scratching was my only way of protesting. It wasn't so much that I didn't have faith in Sabata that I didn't want him to be killed over me. "I won't die so don't worry; there's a lot I want to do...a lot I need to do...but..." Feet scrapped against ground as he stood up and tapped on the top of the coffin. "...I don't want to lose you." And if my voice was working, I'd been screaming at Sabata to not do it.

I didn't want to lose him either.

Four clicks from the Dark Gun and somehow the Piledriver accepted and activated. "I don't say this often enough...and I know you probably won't..." Sabata called. "Don't give up."

The white-hot sunlight pierced through the coffin and into my body. My voice decided to start working and I was screaming. It hurt so much! The Dark Matter reduced and then came back, refusing to leave my body and egging me on to fight back against whoever was doing this. I saw myself doing it too. _"No! That's my brother! I won't fight him again!"_ And received a huge whiplash for refusing.

_"Don't give up."_

Sabata...the pain that I was going through must pale in comparison to the agony he probably experiencing...permanently infused with Dark Matter..._"Sabata. I won't give up. If you can do this, I'll endure too." _

The pain worked its way higher and higher levels but I gritted my teeth. It's almost over, I kept telling myself. I could feel it, Sabata's suffering too. One final shot rang out and the Piledriver stopped. My strength came back in a rush, and for some reason I even felt stronger than normal. I reached up and pushed the top of the coffin open and stepped out. No sunlight. Had this lasted all day? I tried to rub my eyes and found my mask had slid down my face. "Oh..." I moved to pull it back up on my head but that shaper focus made me notice something else: Dark Matter. Still in my body.

I hear a low groan of pain and turned around. I can't see anything but I knew Zazie, Lita, and Sabata were there. Senses were heightened but...it was only because there was blood in their bodies. A fluttering noise behind me and I reached there; my scarf had taken the shape of wings. "I guess...we couldn't prevent him from becoming...a Vampire..." There was a cry of alarm from both girls and a thud; Sabata had fainted. I moved to try and help but as soon as I got close enough, I was hit by a huge wave of hunger. For them...their blood. I backed up, scared. _"I've...become a Vampire...?"_ Panic, fright...hate. I'm what I hunt.

* * *

and that's chapter one done.


End file.
